1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of agriculture. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a device for insect pest control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Mediterranean fruit fly (Ceratitis capitata), or medfly, causes extensive damage to a wide range of fruit, including soft fruit and citrus. Medfly eggs are laid directly under the skin of fruit, and their larvae develop within the fruit. Medfly infestations have the potential to cost hundreds of millions of dollars in damage to crops. Typically, the medfly is controlled by spraying chemical insecticides, such as dimethoate, malathion and deltamethrin. When chemicals are sprayed, they must be applied over the entire growing area, often using airborne dispersal methods. Large amounts of these chemical insecticides must be reapplied multiple times in direct contact with the crop to be effective.
Although the medfly is considered eradicated in the United States, local infestations are known to occur. When a medfly infestation is detected, immediate measures must be taken to prevent a regional problem. Because medfly larvae develop within fruit, there is a risk of spreading medfly during the transportation of produce in normal distribution channels.
Spraying procedures require repeated dispersal of large quantities of the insecticide in the environment. Furthermore, spraying procedures result in direct contact between the pesticide and the crop. There are few organically accepted insecticides that are effective against medfly, even when used in direct contact with the crop. The toxicity and environmental effects of these standard procedures are a contested issue. For these reasons, many insecticides suitable for controlling medfly are restricted by legislation.